A Celebration for Love
by CJMiles
Summary: The war is finally over, and the Leaf Village celebrates with a big party. Hinata uses the celebration to her advantage to impress Naruto through her unusual behaviour and attractive looks in hope to gain his love and attention.
1. Shopping Trip

**Chapter 1: Shopping Trip**

When the war ended, there was a lot for Hinata to think about. The main thing that was on her mind after the event was Naruto and Neji. Her cousin's death was heart-breaking, but he made her feel like she could still stand tall for Naruto. She was so proud of Neji. Hinata was also equally proud of Naruto who brought victory in the war for the Ninja world so everybody could live in peace. She smiled at the memory of Naruto holding her hand on the battlefield.

Once Hinata had finished getting ready for the day, she headed out of the Hyuga household to meet up with Sakura, who offered to go shopping with her to buy her an outfit for the upcoming party that was being held in the evening. The celebration was being held in a big hall, and everybody who partook in the war from the Leaf Village was expected to come along. Unfortunately, there were many people who were still gravely injured who couldn't attend.

Walking down the road, Hinata couldn't help but look down and blush at the thought of seeing Naruto in a suit for the party. Now that she had promised herself to 'stand by Naruto and walk with him', she persuaded herself to bring up the courage to chat and dance with Naruto at the party. The only thing stopping her was her habit of fainting, which would be rather embarrassing.

She was quickly stopped in her tracks as she looked in front of her to see the pink haired girl waving towards her direction with a big grin on her face. "Hey Hinata! Ready to go shopping?" "Y-yes." Hinata stuttered back. The girls first went into the shop they were in front of as Sakura dragged her inside by the hand.

They looked through the dresses and they both tried a few on, but as half an hour went by, Sakura sighed and said "It's no use, this shop just doesn't have what it takes to make you look extra-sexy." Hinata blushed at her statement. Seeing herself in a dress to look attractive was very different and embarrassing to her. "A-ano, don't worry Sakura. I don't need to wear something amazing." The pinked haired girl turned around with a confused face on at first, but this then turned into a giggly grin.

"Of course you do Hinata! You need to look your best," she paused, smiling even more, which increased Hinata's curiosity to know what Sakura was about to say. "for Naruto." "E-eh!?" Hinata stepped back, trying to keep her balance. Her red face was sweating. "It's okay Hinata, you don't have to be embarrassed about it. You want to get his attention, right?" Sakura could read Hinata like a book, she assumed it was because she knew a lot about how love worked. Hinata nodded at her words, and they continued shopping in the other stores. She was really happy to be Sakura's friend, and now she was even happier now that she had a chance of getting Naruto's attention.

* * *

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. In the future I plan to write my other chapters longer as this chapter is more of an introduction. I would really appreciate it if you could review it for me so I can have an idea of what you think and want! I will be adding new chapters at least every two days, but I am hoping to do this everyday; so follow the story for more to come!


	2. Arrival

**Chapter 2: Arrival**

"A-ano, are you sure I look okay in this?" Hinata shyly stuttered. "Of course you do Hinata! You look great!" Sakura replied, winking in approval. Hinata stared at herself in the mirror, blushing at what she saw. She was wearing a purple silky dress that came up to her knees, and it was also strapless, putting her big chest on show. Sakura told her that the sequins attached to the top part brought out her eyes, so she trusted her and bought it at the shop they were in.

When they had finished shopping for a few extra pieces, the girls decided to go their separate ways. Hinata arrived at her house ten minutes later and decided to wait until 4:00pm to glam herself up. Usually she would spend the rest of the day training or doing chores, but she was too excited and ended up spending most of her time sprawled on her bed thinking about Naruto. The party was to start at 5:00pm, and Hinata was getting nervous because she didn't want to be late. So when 4:00pm came, she quickly slipped into her dress and put on silver earrings and a matching necklace that she had purchased.

Sakura also seemed to convince her to wear some makeup. Hinata wasn't the type to doll herself up that much, so she only wore a little bit of mascara, subtle eye shadow and lip gloss. The raven-haired girl slipped on her shoes and grabbed her clutch bag, filling it with money and the pink gloss she was wearing. The kunoichi spent a while posing and adjusting herself her and there so she felt that she looked the best she could.

Hinata looked up at the clock that was stationed on her wall as she found out that it was only half past. She got butterflies at the thought that the party was so soon. But at least she wasn't going alone. Sakura told her that she would meet her at the corner of the road which led to the party, along with Ino and Tenten.

Time flew as Hinata sat down thinking about the party and 20 minutes had gone by. She then decided it was time to leave. She walked down the road, trying to avoid eye contact with everyone who laid their eyes on her. Boys blushed and many girls were admiring her. Hinata was rather embarrassed, she never liked the attention that much. When she finally arrived at the end of the road, she saw Ino and Tenten, so she ran to them before anybody else could see her.

"H-hello. Thank you for meeting me here." She stuttered. The blond and brunette were wide eyed and looked at each other surprisingly. Then Ino finally blurted out "Wow Hinata, you look amazing! I've never seen you like that!" "A-ah, thank you Ino. You look great too." Hinata smiled back. Ten-ten gave Hinata elevator eyes as Hinata found herself becoming insecure. "Yep. You are perfect for him!" she grinned. Hinata turned red. She knew she was referring to Naruto.

As they talked and waited for Sakura, the pink-haired girl arrived in light pink maxi dress. They all proceeded to complement each other and make their way to the hall. As they arrived at the grand entrance, Hinata's butterflies had come back and she prayed that everything would go well. Two ninja opened the doors as the four girls stepped inside to find a crowd of people chatting and dancing. A path was in front of them that led to the dance floor. They all walked down it, Sakura and Ino pushing each other to be at the front. Everybody turned their heads, and most went towards Hinata's direction. Many questions were asked among them as none of them recognised her after her transformation. They all looked stunning and were envied by many.

When they arrived at the end of the path, they found some members of Konoha 11. Kiba and Shino walked up to Hinata and they couldn't believe what they saw. "Whoa Hinata, who'd have thought that you could look like that!" Kiba announced. "You look nice." Shino murmured. Hinata blushed and replied "T-thank you. I wanted to put effort into my looks for today… ano…" Kiba grinned and whispered "Yeah, we know. Good luck Hinata!" Hinata's eyes grew as she nodded in appreciation.

Once they had finished their discussion, Shino went to sit down somewhere on his own and Kiba went to boast about his war effort to other people. Hinata turned around to see if there was anyone else to mingle with, and to her surprise she found the back of a blond, spikey-haired boy. She slowly breathed in, and then out. Closing her eyes she then gently reached out to his shoulder, tapping it twice gently. The male turned around and found Hinata smiling warmly. His eyes widened as he felt a warm sensation crawl across his cheeks. "H-Hinata?" "A-ano, hello Naruto-kun. Would you like to dance with me?"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the second chapter! I am hoping to put up the third chapter tomorrow. If I am unable, I might be able to on Monday, however, I am rather busy that day so please sit tight for more. Please review and tell me what you thought, that would be lovely. Thank you to all those who are reading, following, reviewing and favouriting!


	3. Mutual Feelings

**Chapter 3: Mutual Feelings**

As the music boomed even louder, Hinata's dancing became even more intense as she got more into it. Naruto was beside her, trying his best to pull off a few moves. He had never tried dancing seriously, but he considered trying it for the sake of the female being in his presence. He had never seen her like this. Only a minute ago she was being her shy self, but that was when the music was subtle. Naruto figured that the drink she had been offered by a stranger got her energy pumping.

Hinata's and Naruto's eyes were locked onto each other's as they enjoyed each other's company. Hinata had even tried to grab the male's body and move against it. It made him blush, but he liked it. Ten minutes had passed and everybody had gotten very sweaty. Naruto noticed the sweat dripping from her body and he tried his best not to do anything inappropriate to her as his temptation grew.

More and more boys gathered around the pair. Naruto noticed that they were all dancing towards Hinata as he tried his best to push them away from her. The raven-haired girl noticed the attention she was gaining, but instead of pushing them away like she would usually do, she joined in with the big group, showing off her dancing techniques which resulted in many nosebleeds. She thought that this might turn on Naruto and bring him closer to her, but it was quite the contrary.

Naruto stepped back, feeding the female to the pack of wolves. He just stood there, staring at her. Many people had walked past Naruto, wanting to either thank the hero or ask if he was okay. The only thing that went through his mind was Hinata, and it shocked him. If he had ever thought about a girl romantically, it would have always been Sakura. The thought of this gave him an idea.

He turned around to try and find Sakura. He eventually found her clinging to Sasuke's arm, and her grasp looked painful. ""Hey Sakura, can I talk to you quickly?" Sakura looked at him whilst nodding, then quickly frowned. "You're not going to ask me about being more then friends are you?" she snapped. Sakura knew that his fling for her had dimmed down since they were younger, but she had to be sure so she didn't have to go through any wasteful drama with him. "No, but… it is about being more than a friend with someone else." Sakura's eyes widened, and then closed as she grinned. "Mission successful." she mumbled. Naruto frowned. "huh?" "Don't worry you idiot." she laughed.

They both sat on a chair each and Naruto remained quiet until Sakura spoke up. "You're never usually this quiet. What's wrong?" He turned to her whilst leaning down. "Does… Hinata really love me?" "YES!" she surprisingly shouted. Naruto's eyes widened at her reaction. Sakura was impatient with love and was desperate for Naruto to understand Hinata's feelings. "I mean… of course. Girls don't just say they love you randomly, they always mean it Naruto." Naruto looked down to the ground with confusion. "Naruto…" Sakura whispered, worrying about her teammate.

A minute had gone past as Sakura sat beside him, letting him try to work out his feelings. He then shot up with a glint of determination in his eyes. "I think," he started "I think I feel the same way!" Sakura smiled. The dork had finally realised what he needed, the girl who had always loved him. She stood up, dragging the blond male to his feet. "You better go get her then!" she said. Naruto grinned "Thanks Sakura!" and he ran off into the crowd again to retrieve his princess.

He made his way through the dancers and headed towards the part which contained most of the males. Once he reached the outskirts of the cluster, he called "Uh, hey Hinata?" No reply came and a fear grew in his thoughts. "HINATA!" he shouted this time. The males saw his attempt at grabbing Hinata back, so they all pulled her away more. Naruto was furious. Suddenly, he shoved through the big crowd and pulled Hinata up in his arms. The girl was startled, but slowly frowned and said "Naruto-kun, I was dancing!" Naruto smiled down at her for a minute, and then replied "Sorry Hinata, but, I need to talk to you."

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope this chapter turned out okay, I found this one a bit difficult to put together. Please review and tell me what you thought! I will probably be putting up the next chapter in two days, so look forward to that! (I would do it tomorrow, but I'm a little busy because I have a life weirdly he he) I think the next chapter will be a little bit more romantic too. In case your wondering, Hinata is acting VERY different, but its for the story ha ha. Thanks to all those who are following, favouriting and reviewing! It means a lot.


	4. Private Talk

**Chapter 4: Private Talk**

The blond and raven-haired couple were opposite each other, sitting at a wooden table which was placed in a spare room that was attached to the big hall. Hinata was inches away from Naruto's face as she tried to close the gap between them by leaning over the furniture. "Hinata, stop that. You've had too much to drink." He demanded. Hinata pouted, her lustful and confident state just wanted to have fun. "I have not! I was having a great time out there. If you want to take me away from it, then I guess you'll have to give me your own fun." She smiled. The hero blushed, keeping in his urge to touch her, but Hinata kept pushing him. "Come here Naruto-kun. You want to, right?"

She stood up and made her way to the other side of the table. Naruto froze, not sure of what to do in his situation. The female sat on his lap facing him. She licked her lips and stared into his deep blue eyes. "I've waited so long for this. I don't even know why I didn't before!" "Stop." The boy said. Hinata stopped what she was doing, feeling a tiny wince of embarrassment. She got up and stumbled back to her chair.

"F-fine, what is it?" she said, curling her lips. "Well," the blond boy started "I wanted to thank you for everything." Hinata's face straightened. "W-what for Naruto-kun?" "For all of the guidance that you gave to me. "When you were younger, you told me I was strong. You tried to help me whenever you could. I never saw it back then, but you made me who I am today Hinata." The female's eyes widened, looking for words to give back to him. "A-ano, you're welcome Naruto-kun, but it wasn't really a big deal." "But it was Hinata!" Naruto shouted.

Hinata decided to remain silent. Her dizzy mind made it hard to figure out whether she was being told off. But the boy carried on. "You… saved me from giving in to Obito. You were always by my side, supporting me! If you were not there, everything would be destroyed. You Hinata, are a hero!" Hinata blushed and replied "But everyone's a hero Naruto-kun. Everything that everyone else did matters as well. You're the one you changed me so I could be who I am too!" I girl breathed in to carry on speaking "You already know that I always watched you. You pushed and pushed and got yourself here! If you didn't, I wouldn't be here for you. So… I think…" Hinata paused, unable to finish her speech. She then laughed, the drink in her system was acting up.

But Naruto was not mad at her unserious self, instead he smiled. He was glad that she was able to come out with a touching set of sentences. After a few minutes of the pair laughing together, Naruto decided to come out with the words he was desperate to give her.

"I know this might not be the right time to tell you this, but I think you will understand." Naruto gave a warm smile to Hinata, who stared straight back at him with curiosity. "Hinata… I love you." The girl couldn't move, her eyes still laid on his eyes. It looked like she was coming to her senses, but instead, she blushed and replied "Of course you do, because I look like this! All of the boys do!" Naruto frowned and looked at her to communicate his seriousness. "No Hinata. I love you because you've always been there for me, and just for the way you are." Hinata giggled whilst going even redder. But by the time she was ready to say something, a gang of men burst into the room and seized Hinata. "Oi Hinata! There you were! Come and dance with us!" one of them shouted. "O-okay! Lets go!" she replied whilst following them out to the party. Had she just brushed off Naruto's confession?

* * *

Righty o! I hope you liked it! I honestly might have written it a little better and longer, but I've been tired and it was hard to stretch this chapter out to lengthen it even more because I didn't want to start adding more of the story as that belongs in the next chapter. I'm sure you'll like it anyway. The next chapter will be the last chapter, so its going to be a good one! It will definitely be longer and will be filled with even more drama and romance! I shall put it up either tomorrow or the day after that. Thank you to those who favourite, follow and review! And of course to YOU who read!


	5. Love Announced

**Chapter 5: Love Announced**

The spiky-haired boy was left there, unable to react. Maybe he thought that the shy, cute and friendly Hinata was still somewhere inside of her that would understand his feelings. Naruto didn't like Hinata drunk because it meant that she got a lot of attention, and his selfish feeling inside him made him want her all to his-self.

He buried his face in his hands, contemplating on whether to try again or give up. The blond boy was desperate for her affection, but he knew this would be hard to achieve because of the state she was in. "Hinata…" he spoke aloud to himself.

Minutes had passed and Naruto decided that it was best to leave, but before doing so, he wanted to give everybody his appreciation for their effort in the war. The hero stepped out of the room and shut the door behind him, receiving a lot of stares from everybody near. Many of them ended up running towards him and giving him their thanks for what he had done for the shinobi world.

After everybody had given him their comments, he stepped up on a stage where the DJ was playing. He politely asked the man blasting the music if he could borrow a microphone to speak to everyone. "Of course Naruto! How could I say no to a hero?" he picked up the microphone that was placed by a stack of CD's and plugged it in to a big sound box. After doing this, he spoke into the microphone "Hey hey everyone! Everyone is getting funky tonight! But before you carry on breaking out those smooth moves, someone would like to give you a few words." It was then passed to Naruto, who turned to the big audience who were screaming his name. "NARUTO! YOU RULE!" "GO NARUTO! I LOVE YOU!"

Naruto smiled and scratched the back of his head in happiness. "Thank you everyone! I won't be long." The audience screamed even louder, causing Naruto to have to wait until the sound had died down. He looked around to everybody he saw "I want to thank you all. If you hadn't fought at my side, I wouldn't have been able to get where I am today. I might be known to have saved the world, but, in reality, WE ARE ALL HERO'S!" an applause filled the room. "I hope everybody enjoys the rest of the party! Thanks again!" he said, gaining even more exhilarating shouts of praise.

Hinata looked up at the stage, and her fuzzy brain remembered what Naruto had said to her in that room. "I want to talk to him." She told herself. She looked around her at all of the boys and said "Sorry everyone, but I'm going to go now, I need to do something." They all looked very disappointed and many of them were tempted to force her to stay. The girl ran through the crowd as she watched Naruto step down the stage. She saw him heading towards the door, so she bolted towards it. Before he reached the outside, Hinata managed to catch his wrist. "Naruto-kun!" she panted. He turned around cautiously. "Hinata?" he questioned, hoping she had sobered up a bit more by now.

After a few seconds of catching her breath, she went on to say "Naruto, I want to talk about what you said." "You mean…" he started, thinking back to his confession. The male blushed, then looked straight into her eyes. "Look Hinata, I don't have time for you to act weird and have boys pull you away again. It hurts, you know?" He loosened her grasp and carried on walking the opposite direction.

Hinata didn't want him to leave, and there was only one way she could think of to get his attention. She ran through the crowd and made her way up the stairs to the stage. "DJ, please let me use that!" she shouted whilst pointing towards the microphone. "Uh, sure. But please be quick." Before the man could do anything else, Hinata grabbed the mic and shouted "NARUTO-KUN!" Luckily, the blond-haired boy was still waiting at the exit to be let through by the guards who were asking for his autograph. He turned around frantically, looking towards Hinata. The girl was red and everybody was shocked.

"I'm…" she started, swallowing in confidence. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I just wanted to get your attention today. I was an idiot, I thought that maybe doing what everybody else did would make you interested." Naruto blushed, but didn't look away. Many in the audience were smiling at the fact that Hinata was reaching towards Naruto. "I was desperate for your attention. I was sick of being the shy girl who always kept in her feelings. I just always wanted you to know…" she paused, looking down at her hands before deciding not to fiddle with them. "I…" Hinata couldn't come out with it in front of everyone, she was still struck with embarrassment.

But to her surprise, the male walked up the steps next to her and gave her a warm smile. "I love you too Hinata." He pulled her in, closing the gap between them. Hinata was wide-eyed, not knowing how to react. But slowly, she embraced in the kiss. Everybody was cheering with shock and delight. When the two had disconnected, they both laughed with each other and turned back to the audience.

The DJ was by them now, and he took the microphone off their hands. "Well, you saw it here folks! Anybody else have anyone they want to confess to?" He looked around the room, eyeing for anyone who dared to confess. The audience laughed at his rhetorical question, but, to their surprise, many people had raised their hand.

"Well then," the DJ said, surprised at how many had actually decided to go through with it. He pointed at a black-haired boy. "My name is Sasuke," he started "and I love Sakura." The audience went ballistic. They couldn't believe what he had just said. "Really Sasuke?!" Sakura said as she stepped beside him. "It's a pain but, yeah." After everyone had cheered for them, the DJ pointed towards another male.

"It's a drag, but," Shikamaru started. "I love Temari." The sand ninja looked at him with a shocked expression, but then giggled and proceeded to go over to him to give him her love. The confessions went on for nearly an hour. Once everybody had finished, Hinata and Naruto decided to go home. The pair kissed one last time, and the DJ who snuck up behind them spoke out "This is a celebration for love!"

* * *

Last Chapter! I really hope you enjoyed! Sorry if you found the ending cheesy ha ha. I put a little SasuSaku and ShikaTema in it as well to spice things up a bit. Let me know what you thought! Please review, I really would appreciate it. Thank you again to all those who review, follow, favourite and read!


End file.
